Pokemon Diaper Story REDONE!
by Swapforce1
Summary: I was pretty new to writing when I wrote "Pokémon Diaper Story", this is me re-doing it, but better. Any Feedback or concerns don't be afraid to PM me or email me Warning! Contains : Forced diapering, Sissy content, Breastfeeding, Bondage, Kidnapping, Torture, Humiliation among many lewd, embarrassing, and torturous punishments/tasks.
1. Chapter 0 : The Battle

Today was an important day for Ash Ketchum. It was 8 years ago that he had first started his Pokemon journey. Throughout that time he had many experiences that lasted in his heart. He and his Pikachu and taken down a Raichu, a Pokemon that was, for the most part, strictly better than a Pikachu. He had been turned into a doll for a little girl once, and barely made it out with his life! It was during these times Ash had been traveling with his friends Misty and Brock. These were nostalgic moments for him, the very beginning of his Pokemon journey. Eventually Misty had to take care of her Water Type Gym, which was a shame, because looking back on it now he realized that Misty had a crush on him. There was also that time where he taught May how to catch her first Pokemon, while they journeyed through the Hoenn region. Later he travelled with Dawn, who he also helped along the way. Iris was far more mature than he was. She was constantly comparing him to a child. But at the end of the day, he learned a lot from her. Then he met up with Serena, his old childhood crush. He had a blast of a time, travelling the Kalos region with her, and had cried every night after she left for Hoenn. Though she was heartbroken as well, she left him with an important gift : a kiss to remember her, and her email.

Last night he received an email from Serena.

"It's been a long time hasn't it? I gathered all the girls, we wanna have a Pokemon battle, for old times sake! Loser has to grant one wish for the winner, no matter what it was! _Cum_ to the Cerulean City Gym tomorrow! XOXO."

He had clicked on the attached file. It was a very sexy picture of Serena, with her arms behind her flowing golden hair, allowing a full view of her ample D-cup breasts, that were covered by her bra. He felt his blood rush down there, but decided it wasn't time to cum yet, he wanted to save that for tomorrow. "Winner gets to make Loser grant one wish huh? I finally get to lose my virginity to Serena!" He said aloud to himself, Pikachu nodded shyly.

He entered the gym promptly and took a look around. The first thing he noticed was the bright blue water pool, with orange walls. The second thing he noticed was Misty, Serena, Dawn, Iris, and May. As soon as he noticed them he did the only thing a straight 18 year old boy in meeting up with girls his age would be expected to do, check out their racks! Misty had barely grown, having b cup breasts, May had grown the most with DD's, Dawn was still flat chested, Iris was an A cup, and Serena with her beautiful D's.

"Why are all boys such perverts?" Misty complained, sitting down on the throne that was on the far end of the battle arena.

"Yeah, he's such a little kid!" Iris agreed, nodding her head.

"Thats whats we were counting on," Serena replied, blushing and twirling her hair around with her finger.

"Uhhh … Sorry Serena!" Ash apologized rubbing the back of his head.

Pikachu facepalmed.

"Its okay Ashley. If you win you get do whatever lewd things to us you can imagine, you can even keep us all as slaves forever!" Dawn said, winking seductively.

"But if you lose, we'll get to do whatever we want to do with you!" May continued Dawn's sentence, and pointed to the large black bag on the ground next to her.

"Wait .. Ashley? My name isn't Ashly," Ash reminded Dawn.

"It will be when we're done with you! This will be a one on one Pokemon battle," Misty declared dominantly.

"Oh-okay," Ash complied, shivering at the thought of what was to happen to him if he lost.

"I'm going to have to strategize here. Misty always uses Water Type Pokemon. Electric types are good against Water types," Ash thought to himself. There was a lot on the line. If he wins, he gets his very own Harem, with Serena on the top. But if he lost… He didn't even want to think about it.

"Pikachu, you up for it?" Ash asked his little yellow friend, who nodded in approval, running into the stadium. He heard May and Serena giggling, behind him, causing him to start to have doubts about his choice, a cold sweat coming over him.

Misty threw out her Pokeball next, "Go Kyogre!" Misty cried quickly, now that the battle had started she felt herself getting into it. Ash had no way of knowing what he was in for until it was too late. As the giant blue killer whale-like Pokemon escaped the Pokeball, both trainers felt their underwear grow a little wet. Ash let a little bit of urine out involuntarily, and Misty let a bit of pre-cum out, basking in the fear she was striking in to Ash.

Ash was frozen in fear. All hope for victory had completely evaded him. Pikachu was powerful, and still technically had the type advantage, but Kyogre was a Pokemon of legend, that very few had seen before. Misty of course used this opportunity to declare her attack, "Kyogre, finish this with Hyper Beam." A giant orange ball formed charged up inside of Kyogre's mouth, before releasing itself as a giant orange and yellow blast of destruction, aiming right at Pikachu.

"Pikachu DODGE!" Ash yelled out of desperation, but it was far too late, leaving his little electric rodent friend knocked out. "Hey that's kinda unfair! You guys-" Ash started to accuse the girls for cheating, before feeling some large breasts on the back of his back, and a cloth being put to his mouth from behind, before he could do ANYTHING about it, he breathed it in, knocking him out.


	2. Chapter 1 : Misty's Torture

This chapter will contain : Forced diapering, forced dress up, kidnapping, forced wetting, S&M, and many other forced stuff.

Ash woke up with his head pounding like a stampede. What happened? Misty had beaten him in a Pokemon battle, and then he had somehow blacked out? He tried to yawn, but in his attempt he learned two things. The first thing he noticed was that there was something in his mouth, preventing him from opening his mouth. He then noticed that he could not move his arms away from his chest, and his legs were spread far apart, and he could not move them. "Judging by all the porn I've read, this is not a good sign," Ash thought to himself,opening his eyes so he could get a better look of his situation. He was tied up to the ceiling, with his legs hanging down, so as his knees were higher than his foot. The room around him looked like a typical girls room, with a large queen size bed layered with purple sheets, a vanity cabinet, a large closet, and a mirror. He stared into the mirror. No …. It couldn't be, could it? What appeared to be him in the mirror was wearing a straight jacket, underneath a short bright pink dress, with bows all over it, and puff sleeves making him feel all the more childish and girly. But the puff sleeves were basically adult wear compared to what was around his waist. He saw what HAD to be a puffy pink pillow around his waist, there was no way it was… that? Was it? The more he stared at it, the more he couldn't deny it. He was wearing a … a diaper.

"HMMMM!" He tried to scream for help, his gag blocking almost any noise he could have made. He was relieved to know that it was a ball gag in his mouth, rather than a pacifier gag, so that his screams were muffled, instead of completely silenced. He waited, and waited, for someone, anyone to come by. Finally, a medium height girl with orange hair tied into a ponytail on the back with very small breasts came in to the door. "HMM!" Ash squealed, knowing her as Misty, from the gym battle.

"It would seem you're finally awake then! Good! This is where the fun happens!" She declared, grabbing what seemed to be a baby bottle from atop her dresser and removing Ashes gag.

"Where's-" Ash started before being interrupted by Misty ramming the baby bottle into Ash's mouth. "No talking. You're Pokemon are safe with Professor Oak." Misty declared, "Remember when you said Dolls were stupid? I guess that includes you, because you are now my doll!" Ash refused to drink.

"You may have got the bottle into my mouth but she can't force me to drink!" Ash thought. Without any comment Misty went ahead and plugged Ash's nose. "Drink up little Ashly, or you won't be getting any air!" Misty mocked. Ash began trying to shake around, but the only thing that did was make Misty giggle at his attempt. Reluctantly he started to suckle with nothing he could do to stop it.

"First things first. You're my slave. But since I have a kidnapping fetish, I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do with you, it's much more fun to have you struggle, and be in pain, having no clue what's going on. Eventually, when I'm done toying with you, I'm going to give you to May, who you will then be her slave," She explained, after 10 seconds she would take her fingers off of Ashes nose, allowing him to breathe. Ash was grateful for this, as it hurt to drink while not being able to breath, and continued to drink without having to have his nose plugged. Unfortunately for him, she didn't need to be provoked. As soon as Ash had gotten comfortable with having air in his system she plugged his nose again, and laughed at the expression in Ash's face.

Every 10 seconds she would take them off, allow him to breath, and then plugging his nose again. Finally Ash had finished the first bottle, only to be greeted with a second, and third bottle he was barely able to finish with how full of water he was. Misty didn't retie the gag but Ash held himself back from saying anything, even though he wanted to.

"I don't want to get myself a worse punishment," he thought to himself. Misty then left the room, but came back a short minute later with a jar and a small plastic spoon. She unscrewed the jar, and dipped her spoon inside the jar, revealing a mushy orange substance.

"Mushy carrots! Perfectly fits you, don't you think?" she teased bringing the spoon towards Ash's mouth. He started to open his mouth to protest but Misty spoke over him, "I wouldn't talk if I were you," she warned threatenly. That was all it took for Ash to be obedient and take a spoonful, despite his better judgement. He now understood how bad processed baby food tasted. It was so nasty, he wanted to throw up, but he didn't out of pure and utter fear. Spoonful after spoonful he ate the nasty stuff, until his mouth physically did not let him swallow. Even still Misty decided to lump two more spoonfuls into his mouth, and plugged his nose or good measure. The food clogged his throat, so with great effort he was able to force it down. Misty then immediately tied a ball gag into his mouth, and went over to her bed. She pulled out her laptop and started to watch something, with one earphone in.

It was even more torture, to see Misty there enjoying herself lauging, while he was tied up in the air, with nothing to do exept watch her. Time passed incredibly slowly, but after a while he started to feel his bladder give him a nudge. He needed to go to the bathroom. He looked around him, how was he expected to go to the bathroom like this? He then looked at the diaper. This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Chapter 2 : The First Wetting

The pressure began to build inside of Ash's bladder. "There's no way that Misty's gonna make me pee in this diaper right? It's just for show right?" Ash thought to himself in a panic. "I HA TA GA BAARAA" Ash squealed from behind the ball gag. Misty took out her headphones out of her ear, placed her laptop next to her bed, and walked up to Ash.

"Aww, does the little baby have to go pee pee?" Misty tormented, cunningly. Ash nodded his head, blushing bright red. Misty took her bare palm, and wapped Ash's padded behind. "That's for wasting my time," Misty explained, making the intention of the padding to be clear. Ash was to use the diapers for its intended purpose.

"NA YOU CAA MAY MEE" Ash yells were muffled, but his intentions were clear. He was not going to wet the diaper if he could help it.

"I think you'll find I can. You're not getting out of that position until I'm done with you, and that wont be for at least another three months. The average person pees at least three times a day. You won't be using the toilet ever again!" Misty stated domanantly, and then laughed at Ash's face that was in pure terror. Misty was right up close with Ash, and because of the way he was hanging, Misty was much taller than Ash, asserting dominance in height as well.

Misty then went back towards her bed, took her laptop and shut the lid. She brought it to her clothing dresser and placed it on top. She walked back to her bed and took her shorts, exposing her pure white panties. "This is gonna be so fun!" Misty said, with a devious look towards Ash. Ash didn't care about the facts or the logic, if he was going to wet himself sooner or later, he'd rather it be later. "I won't! I won't!" Ash thought to himself as his bowels started to apply pressure.

"Come on baby girl! Wet for Mistress!" Misty started laughing at him, waiting for him to give in. She was slowly touching herself, but stopped. She wanted to truly cum at the time when she sees Ash's face after he wets himself. Ash started shaking around, in desperate attempts to hold his bladder in, causing more laughing from Misty. His bladder was aching, and he was releasing constant farts, signaling that his bowels weren't going to hold up for much longer.

'Ooh! I have an idea!" Misty said, with a metaphorical light bulb growing over her head. She left the room, but came back soon after with a baby bottle filled with more milk, and another orange jar of baby food. She took out the gag, replaced it with the bottle and plugged his nose for good measure. Even though his bladder was aching, he was forced to drink more milk. It hurt a lot for him to drink, every last suckle added to his bladder wanting to let go. Finally he finished his bottle, with him shaking like a maniac, and Misty just dumped the jar into Ash's open mouth, him having to take a long time to chew it all just to swallow it without him suffocating. He could sense the end was near, a small spurt released itself only to be absorbed by the padding that was around it. Misty rushed back to her bed, and stared at Ash as she took off her panties, and held the empty baby bottle to her lady parts.

Then it happened. The pain in Ashes bladder reached its peak, and warm yellow urine came gushing out, only to be absorbed by the thirsty padding taped around his rear. Seconds afterwards, warm logs of feces forced their way out, causing him to cry out of embarrassment. The slowly yellowing diaper was growing more plump on the back, making room for the stinky load it was trying to cary. He then heard moans of pleasure from the bed. He was so focused on his own humilation that he hadn't focused on the whole point of what his pain was for. It was so Misty could cum to the sight of him. As his diaper began to yellow more and more, the moaning turned into heavy breathing, and as Ash was done his diaper was sagging down far below the dress. Misty then came into the baby bottle, her sweet necter filling up the bottle halfway when she was done. It was so bizzare, even though Ash was tied up, wearing a frilly pink dress, and a soiled diaper the sight of Misty masturebating made his dick harden up.

"Now how to dispose of this? I could just pour it down the drain ... orrrr-" Misty pondered to herself. She found the cap to the baby bottle and twisted it on. Before Ash could even click what happened, Misty shoved the cum filled bottle into Ashes mouth and pinched his nose. Ash started to gulp the cum filled bottle as fast as he could. All of a sudden Misty took her knee, and bashed Ash's diaper, effectivly stopping Ash's errection. "Perverted boy," Misty growled. Eventually he finished the cum bottle, and Misty left the room to clean out all the baby bottles and baby foods that were used. Ash could do nothing but wait in this messy, stinky diaper. It felt extremly weird for the warm mess to be so close to him. Misty came back, and grabbed a couple of diapers.

"Are you - Can you please change me at least?" Ash begged, since Misty had left the ball gag out.

"No Ashly. Only good girls get changes. You put up a huge fuss about having to use your diaper, and your diaper can take much more than that," Misty stated, "You do hoever get THIS!" Misty continued, taking siccors to Ash's diaper. Ash winced and closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but nothing came. It took a full minute to pass for Ash to open his eyes. He was now wearing two more diapers overtop of the old one. "That way you dont have to be changed for over three days!" Misty said excitdely, "But you'll stink so..." She continued, and grabbed a bottle of spray on purfume, and sprayed Ash from head to toe.

"Im going to bed now," She said aloud to herself, and fed Ash another bottle of milk. This one definitly had something in it because he fell asleep seconds after drinking it.


	4. Chapter 3 : Fun Feeding

When Ash woke up the first thing he noticed was that his diaper had sagged a bit lower than it was before. "I wet myself ... in my sleep!" Ash screamed internally in pure and utter embarresment. He couldn't belive it, how had this happened? He hadn't had a problem wetting the bed in ages, why had he done it now? "Maybe it was something Misty put in that bottle?" Ash pondered. Yes that must be it. He then looked around for Misty. She wasn't in bed. Where is she? He thought to himself. The diaper was cold, clamy, and mushy, making the expirence all the more uncomfertable. It took a while, Ash having absolutly nothing to do besides wait, when finally came back in her room, wearing a turquoise tee shirt, and a dark blue skirt that went down to her knees.

"You're finnaly awake? Took you long enough!" Misty growled, leaving the room. Ash squealed, not wanting to be left alone. Misty ignored him, and left anyway. After around 10 minutes Misty came back with a large bowl of oatmeal. She must have used two boxes worth of oatmeal beacause a salad bowl was almost overflowing. She went over to her closet, and pulled out what looked like a pink rubber rectangle with a hole in the middle. Misty took out he ball gag and replaced it with the new gag. It was a feeding gag. It was wrapped around the back of his neck, and a hole portuded outwards. Misty then took a hose and attached one end of it to the gag. Ash stared at the hose. It had small holes scattered around it. Misty then took a large peice of duct tape and placed it securly over Ash's nose, forcing Ash to breath through the tube. Misty then sat back on her bed and took a large wooden spoon and shoved some oatmeal down the hose. Ash watched in horror as the wet, flavorless oats went down the tube, and slowly made its way into Ash's mouth, blocking the air. He swallowed, clearing up the hose so he could breath again.

"So here's the gist of whats happening," Misty started to explain, shoveling more oatmeal in. "Yesterday, do you remember that you wet yourself of your own accord?" Misty continued. Ash nodded in embarresment, swalloing. "That was because I didn't put anything in your food or drinks last night. I wanted to see how hard you would struggle!"Misty teased, with one hand touching her skirt a little, the other scooping more in. "Thats not happening anymore. From now on, you're going to be on strict laxitives, duratics, and muscle relaxants. In otherwords, I plan on completly destroying your potty training and making you have to be completly diaper dependent!" Misty laughed, and stared at the horror on Ash's face. Each new spoonful was so much more meaningful now that there was so much more at stake. Ash tried to squirm around, but with his arms stuck inside a staight jacket he couldnt move them, and his legs and torso were tied to the wall, making it futile. Then Misty took off her panties, and put the tube near her crotch. "Everytime I struggle it only serves to amuse her," Ash thought to himself as Misty started to rub herself. "I don't want to drink her cum again, that was so humiliating!" Ash thought to himself and stopped struggling. Misty stopped touching herself. "What the heck!" She complained clearly mad at having to stop touching herself. Misty shoveled more in, quickly reminding Ash of his place. Misty then left, and returned moments later with a funnel attachment. She took the funnel and added it to the hole on the hose, making the tip of the hose much larger.

Misty took two large scoops and put them in the hose. They traveled down the hose, making Ash be forced to eat it faster than he did before, having to swallow every three seconds. "This is boring," Misty complained. She got up and grabbed a sleeping mask and used it to cover Ash's eyes. Ash couldnt see anything at this point. He heard the spring of the matress, presumably Misty sat back down on the bed. He heard the plop of more oatmeal dropping and soon felt it on his tounge. As he swallowed he felt his bladder and bowels start to hurt. More plops, more oatmeal, after only two more scoops his bladder was acheing as bad as it was the night before.

"I won't let her do this to me without a fight!" He thought to himself. However one more giant spoonful afterwards Ash felt his bladder completely ignore his plight and open, with warm urine gushing out of his penis. His bowels went soon afterwards causing him to start messing himself as well. Misty kept on putting more spoonfuls in during making it feel all the more strange. He could feel the diaper sag even deeper, and could hear Misty's soft moaning. He then heard feet touch the floor and the matress spring again, signifying that Misty got up. Thump, Thump, Thump. He then feet something go over his ears, and he couldn't hear anymore. He panicked, feeling extremely vunerable, looking from left to right. The next thing he knew some form of luquid came down the tube. It tasted very sweet, and the texure was somewhat sticky. Ash kicked himself. Misty came again. More oatmeal found its way inside of his mouth, and he swallowed obidently. Once his other main senses were blocked, he noticed that there was a faint flavor in it, the flavor of laxitives.

Eventually oatmeal stopped coming down the tube. He was left there for a bit, and given time to observe the state of his diaper. His diaper was quite well used. He had soaked throgh the first and second layers, but the third felt unscathed. The mess was mostly contained to his backside, but spread throughout his entire backside. He much perfered the warmth of the freshly used diaper to how it was before. His thoughts were cut off when he felt more liquid come down the tube, but to his thanks it was just milk. It was interspersed in 30 second intervals, allowing him time to drink and breath, until more was added soon after he finished. She sped up and slowed down on random intervals. Suddenly more oatmeal was shoved in, Ash jumped in surpirse. Next more milk. Then oat meal. Oatmeal, milk, oatmeal milk, oatmeal ... wait whats this luquid. It felt much salteir than milk. Bitter, salty. It was pee. MISTY WAS PEEING INTO THE FEEDING HOLE! He had no choice but to drink it.

Eventually more Oatmeal found its way along the tube, more milk and oatmeal. Ash's bladder was aching again.

Late chapter idea, kidnapped by random thug, forced to pee on people.


End file.
